


Never Alone

by Mischel



Series: My Special Star [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: PART #19 - a short drabble, sad merthur hug. Merlin is there for Arthur after Uther dies.





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wrote as a caption on Instagram. I really miss writing about these two. If I have time, expect to see more oneshots this week (hopefully one every day until Christmas, starting this Tuesday).

Merlin reached for Arthur's hand to gently kiss his fingers. Arthur barely managed a smile before his face returned to agony and despair, showing the sadness of a boy who had just lost his father - a stubborn and sometimes a cruel man - but nevertheless his only parent. Merlin gave Arthur's hand another kiss and then let him fall into a hug, firmly placing his hands on Arthur's back.

Merlin had felt so alone when he'd lost his father. "Shh," he whispered to his prince as he sobbed - he would never let Arthur feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish they hugged more in the show... Well, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
